Asami Miriam Kinoshita
Asami was born to Ismira on May 28th, 1995, in Armenia. She is Helios' mate and mother to Seth and Kirima, from a high powerful vampire named Aro. She is Queen Mother, for having given birth to Aro's first son. Biography Early Life Asami was born on May 28th, 1995, about eight minutes before her fraternal twin sister, Avery. Their parents were (or so they assumed) an Armenian government official, and his wife, the lady of the house. Unbeknownst to them, their father was actually a man that their mother had had an affair with during one of their step-father's many business trips. When they were young, their lives were perfectly blissful. They were extremely well off, each with tutors and a maid of their own to pick out their almost matching dresses and teachers that taught them everything from math and science, to etiquette, to violin and piano, to sewing and how to be a hostess. Asami usually had trouble paying attention as her mind wondered about anything and she often zoned out when looking for some glimpses of things she seemed to see, but when she looked again, they were gone as if they didn't exist. Unlike her twin, she loved the rain and could stare at it for hours and let it lull her into a calm, quiet state but still with a wide smile on her face. When she was seven years old, their mother returned from a trip to England and soon turned ill from pneumonia that she had caught while abroad. Though the staff and her father thought little of it at first, her mother's health got worse and worse, until it suddenly declined all together. Within three weeks after her return, she was bedridden, and dead by the end of the month. Her father was devastated. He sent away most of the staff, allowing the twins only three lessons per week on a select few subjects that he hand crafted for the each of them. From the ages of seven to just a month before her twelfth birthday, she made up games constantly, sticking her nose into everyone's business just so that she could get a sense of something amusing in her life rather than the monotony of the life that her father had hand crafted for them. In April of 2002, she was on her way up to her bedroom, when she heard whimpers and heavy breathing from her father's bedroom, which she had to pass on the way. Incited by mere childish curiosity, she pushed open the door to find her father on top of her twin. She hadn't a clue what was happening, but based on the way that her sister gasped and whimpered, she knew that something horrific had happened. Before she could process what she saw fully, she grabbed a knife off of the bed side table, and stabbed it roughly into her father's back. The wound was deep, and he quickly bled out. Though she was young, she knew enough to know that murder was a mortal sin, and that when the servants found their father dead, one or both of them would be handed over to the Armenian police to be done God-knows-what-to. Frantic, her sister prepared to leave, and she did too, tossing some small belongings to a small backpack before closing it and having brought what she wanted and needed with, including clothes, as much money from her allowance as she had, some books, notebooks and pens. The two of them ran then, making their way through the country as quickly as they could. For roughly eleven months, they traveled together, staying in stables and Inn's along the way, even in streets alone when they had no other choice. By the time they were a few months away from thirteen, they had reached Volterra. A few months after being there, she made a small trip, helped by Helios, who would come to be her mate, to South America. She met a baby ocelot, who she named Ari, and had the time of her life there, seeming to be happier in a wide, open space. She faced punishment when returning, but relied on making things and earning some money to send to support the reserve Helios still runs and the baby ocelot she sort of adopted, finding it made her happier and pulled her out of depression. Current Life Her life took on a major turn after turning eighteen years old. Aro had taken advantage of her at this point, leading her to carry his twins - Kirima, the first born, and her twin brother, Seth. This lead her to experience her worst fear, which she had experienced five to six years before, and happened again. That lead her to shut out for a while, until the twins' birth, relying on Helios at this point for support. It all ended when the twins were born and she was changed, and she was happy with her children and Helios, finally feeling happy and at ease. Things started to change shortly after, because she saw Aro wouldn't spend any time with his son and daughter, and then, when Euphrasie was born, he would declare her as his favorite. It broke her non beating heart and took a tool on the twins as well, who would turn to Helios as a father figure, and soon both would be calling him daddy. They then moved to South America for a while, until they met Ismira, and returned to Volterra. The truth about Asami and Avery's story would be revealed, the man who had raised her wasn't her father, much to her relief to know that the man who had sexually abused her wasn't her father. She learned about her mother and her father, but still ignores who her twin sister's father is.She met her father and his wife, and knows that she has half siblings that she intends to meet. At this time, Avery had gotten pregnant again, and had twins - Endymion and Persephone, the later had been a surprise as both didn't expect her. Euphrasie would wake up when everyone had thought her dead but she refused any sort of comfort. Now, they are debating whether to stay in Volterra, or leave back to South America. Personality and Traits Asami is a sweet, caring, independent, capable of fending for herself in tough situations kind of person. Even if she is quite used to luxury, she maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and fortunate ability to help others. She tends to be anxious, close to an unhealthy way, tending to be rather down. Tends to mourn over the fact she was kicked out of the house, left to fend for herself, and is often quite sad or down, unable to sleep. It got better after she was changed into a vampire and she got out of depression, seeming to live a happy life with her mate and children now. Physical Appearance Asami was never as still as beautiful as her twin sister and often was barely noticed compared to her sister, as if she always was as in the background. Her hair is pure black, and so are her eyes, making a perfect contrast with her pale skin. Her facial features, other than the color of their eyes. Her hair is smooth and falling straight to the end of her back, thick enough for her to be able to do anything with it. When a vampire, her eyes are a brilliant, rose red, though not as bright as her sister's. When full grown, she stands at 6'2'', a few inches taller than her fraternal twin sister. At thirteen years old, she stands at 5'3''. Her face is oval shaped, though not as cute and doll like as her sister's, instead she looks like she's always thinking and mind-absent from the world. She has a medium nose, eyes that contrast against her face and a small mouth. She often hides behind clothes, taking on a slight emo style, especially during her teenage years, not believing she is beautiful and therefore hiding herself, making herself invisible. She's thin for her size, but not dangerously so. She also grew out of her slight emo style, not needing it anymore. She is happier now and lives as happily as possible. Powers and Abilities She is highly intuitive, and a medium. She can talk to spirits and see them, and with enough practice, she will be able to bring them back to life. Relationships Aro They have a tense relationship since she had lived there from thirteen years old. Despite having been grateful that he took her and Avery in when they were on the streets, those feelings would disappear when he abused her and didn't pay any attention to his children, Kirima and Seth. Ismira Her birth mother. They were very close until her "death" when she was seven years old. She wouldn't see her again until 2014. Kai Her father, the one she never knew, having been raised by a different man. She met him recently and the truth was revealed, he was part angel, which would make Asami part angel too, and maybe her children, unless the gene skipped their generation. Jin Kai's wife and mother to her half siblings. They have just met. Kuvira Her half sister, hasn't met her yet Kenirya Her half sister, hasn't met her yet. Kuvira's twin. Misaki Another of her half sisters, has yet to meet her. Kenichi Her half brother, has yet to meet him. Misaki's twin. Calina Kenichi's wife. Has yet to meet her Elliya Calina's child. Kenichi took on the father role to the little girl. Has yet to meet her. Korra The youngest of her half sisters. Has yet to meet her Tenzin Her other half brother. Has yet to meet him. Helios The sun of her life and mate. He was the one to heal her from depression by taking her to a reservation with baby ocelots. His plan to make her happy worked,and he was always there when not only her needed him, but the twins as well Kirima and Seth Her little treasures, as she calls them. She seems to love them with all she has, and will never let them go, despite realizing they are grown up now and are old enough to have their freedom. Avery Her twin sister. They both have had some troubling times together, but are very close. Euphrasie Her older niece. Loves her to death, and both were close. She had thought her to be dead, but was thrilled to find that she returned to life and is happy to have her back. Endymion and Persephone Her nephew and niece. Has yet to meet them. Declan Her daughter's mate. Has yet to meet him Andrea Her son's mate. Sees her as her own, and often takes her of her, along with Helios, as she is an immortal child. Etymology The name Asami is of Japanese origin and means "morning beauty". She always seems more beautiful during the morning. The name Miriam is of Hebrew origin, and it means bitter, which somehow fit her during her teenage years, during depression. Media Portrayal Asami is portrayed by Clara Mkrtumyan in all pictures.